Oublier le passé
by morganeedl
Summary: Olivia et Casey sont en couple depuis quelques semaines mais une affaire difficile pour Casey l'oblige à parler d'une histoire passée dont elle aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir.


**Pairing : Olivia Benson + Casey Novak**

**Titre : Oublier le Passé**

**Contexte :**** Olivia et Casey sont en couple depuis quelques semaines mais une affaire **** difficile pour Casey l'oblige à parler d'une histoire passée dont elle aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir.**

La sentence venait d'être prononcée et la substitut du procureur reprit immédiatement la direction de son bureau. Cela avait été une affaire des plus difficiles émotionnellement pour elle parce que cela lui rappelait son ex petit-ami, lui aussi schizophrène. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle sortit une photo d'eux et s'assit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspectrice Benson. Elle posa immédiatement la photo sur le bureau et se leva.

_"Inspecteur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Demanda Casey plutôt froidement.

_\- Casey, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. C'était fait exprès ?_ Elle tentait de contrôler la colère qui montait en elle.

_\- Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ? Mettre ce malade mental en hôpital psychiatrique au lieu d'en prison ?_Casey avait du mal à contenir ses nerfs.

_\- Exactement. On parle d'un pédophile là ! Malade certes mais pédophile ! Il va vite sortir de là et recommencer._L'inspectrice commença à s'énerver.

_\- Si il prend son traitement il ne recommencera peut-être pas. On ne peut pas prévoir ça, TU ne peux pas prévoir ça Olivia ! _Elle s'était rapprochée de l'inspectrice au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

_\- Mais un pédophile reste un pédophile Casey, c'est impossible pour eux de se contenir._

_\- Encore une fois Olivia, tu ne peux pas savoir._ Elle avait séparé chacun de ses mots.

_\- Peut-être, mais je préfère être sûre qu'il ne recommencera jamais."_

La discussion commençait à tourner mal et l'une comme l'autre savait qu'elles ne devaient pas s'enfoncer dans ce cercle vicieux. Les deux femmes avaient débuté une relation quelques semaines plus tôt mais elles ne connaissaient pas tous les secrets de l'autre. En l'occurrence, Olivia n'était pas au courant de l'histoire d'amour de Casey et Charly. C'était visiblement le moment pour la substitut d'avouer cette partie d'elle à sa petite-amie... La colère laissait dans sa tête place à une tristesse infinie. La substitut du procureur Novak soupira et reprit la parole.

_"Oui, mais..._ Elle fut interrompue par Olivia qui était énervée.

_\- Y'a pas de mais Casey ! C'est un pédophile et il recommencera forcément !_

_\- Liv'... Si j'ai autant pris l'affaire à cœur c'est... _Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. _Quand j'étais en fac de droit, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Il s'appelait Charly et nous sommes très vites sortis ensemble."_

Benson se calma presque instantanément alors que le visage de Novak s'obscurcit. Parler de cette histoire n'était pas des plus faciles pour elle car cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle préférerait effacer. Mais elle devait continuer son récit alors elle soupira et continua, pendant qu'Olivia écoutait attentivement.

_"Après un certain temps, il a commencé à avoir des problèmes. On lui a découvert une schizophrénie mais je suis quand même restée avec lui parce que je l'aimais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'agresse..._ Olivia tenta de ne rien montrer mais sa colère reprit le dessus.

_\- Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

_\- On s'est séparés. Je... l'ai laissé tomber. Et il... est mort il y a quelques mois. Je ne l'ai pas aidé Olivia ! Je ne l'ai pas aidé. Je l'ai abandonné et il est mort ! C'est pour ça que j'ai aidé cet homme. _

_\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Casey. Ce n'est pas ta faute... Je... Je suis désolée._Olivia se sentait désolée et comprenait mieux la réaction de Casey.

_\- Non, ne sois pas désolée."_

L'inspectrice combla l'espace qui restait entre elles et passa ses bras autour de la substitut. L'étreinte était douce et remplie d'amour. Aucune des deux ne voulait se détacher de l'autre. Il fallait que Benson aide sa copine à aller mieux et à tourner définitivement la page de cette histoire.

_"Je peux t'aider à tourner la page Casey. Tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans ce souvenir. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. _

_\- Je sais. Mais c'est ma f... _Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par l'inspectrice.

_\- Ce n'est pas ta faute... ça ne le sera jamais. Alors maintenant je vais t'aider."_

Et sur ces mots, Olivia posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Casey. Il fallait qu'elle aide celle qu'elle aimait et cela commençait par lui démontrer son amour.


End file.
